Dragons
by bubblybubbles14
Summary: Dumbledore isn't as innocent as the wizarding world thinks. James and Tom face challenges together as a bonded pair. Tom protects his pack and hatchling. Will Dumbledore step to far? Who is this secert Dark Force working against Dumbledore. Will Tom gain trust of the wizarding world. Slight Dumbledore bashing and light bushing.
1. Chapter 1

sTom Marvolo Slytherin was a sucker. His mate, James, knew it, the "family" knew it but the world was convinced Tom Slytherin was a bad man. Why? The word of one very convening old man, Tom was not a mad man, short tempered sure but not insane. He knew how to play people's weaknesses sure but he did it for the best interest of his family. If he was insane he would not have noticed that his destine, James Potter, was being played by the old man. James Slytherin nee Potter is the mate of Tom Slytherin and is a very kind loving soul. Maybe that is why the old man targeted him instead of Remus or Sirius. James and Tom were mated for 5 years when James discovered he was pregnant. The happy couple had a beautiful bashful boy named Harridan or Harry for short. Harry looked just like his mother and had his father wrapped around his little finger. The Slytherins are a very rare creature call Draconic. The have the body of a human but have wings of a dragon that can be concealed in the Draconic's back. Draconics are pack animals and are magically inclined meaning, they can do wordless wand-less magic. Draconics are either dominate or submissive, dominate draconics have dark wings and submissive draconics have light colored wings. Draconics are able to transform into a full dragon but rarely do so.

Tom Slytherin is the only heir of a very ancient bloodline, the Slytherin blood line is a very ancient very "pure" wizard family. Draconic was very potent in the line as well. The Potter line is a pure blood family as well but had a very small history of Draconic. Therefore Harry is full Wizard and Draconic. Born with pure white wings Harry was identified as a submissive.

The Slytherins have a pack. The pack included Lucius and Severus Malfoy and their submissive son Draco. The Malfoys were like the Slytherins in they have wizard and Draconic blood in them. Next were the Greyback's, werewolves, Fenrir and his submissive Remus and their twins Fred and George. The Greyback's were pure werewolves with wizard blood mix in meaning they were not infected but born with the werewolf gene. Next were the Lestranges, werewolves and pure blood wizards. Rabastan and his mate Sirius and their sons Oliver and Neville. George found a mate in Neville and Neville is his submissive.

X

"Harry! Are you okay?" Draco yelled. Harry the boy who never grew, was knocked over in a crowd and Draco was very protective of the "Dark Princess" along side all the other children of the pack. Harry accepted Draco's hand but continued to stare into the bustling crowd, Draco noticed the stare and stepped into Harry's sight. Harry had to blink a couple of times to focus on Draco's face. "Is something wrong Harry?"

"It was nothing." Harry said glancing over Draco's shoulder. "I just thought I felt a powerful almost ancient burst of magic like papa's." Harry glanced back to the moving bodies rushing to finish their school supply shopping. Draco glanced over his shoulder into the crowd and shrugged.

"Come on Harry. Let's get going before they send the followers after us." Draco rolled his eyes at the world followers. Harry nodded and followed Draco to the closest floo system.

X

Tom was bouncing his leg impatiently while James paced back and forth. Severus was playing with his hand glancing back between James and the fireplace. James was waiting for his only hatchling to floo back from school supply shopping.

"What if something happened to them?" James turned towards Tom. "Draco is only another submissive."

Severus head to hold back a growl and glanced at Tom. Tom's leg stopped bouncing and his hard gaze was on Severus.

"I knew we should have sent Olly with them." James mumbled, Tom's eye flickered to James and then back to Severus.

"I ensure you Draco has Harry's safety in the fore front of his mind. Submissive or not." Severus said, his fingers tangling together.

Three adults snapped their attention to the fireplace when the green flames erupted and two hatchlings fell out. Draco stumbled and Harry fell almost face planting, if not for James catching him and hugging him to his chest. Draco caught his balance and looked up at the gaze of both the pack alpha and his carrier. The gazes were different, Tom a questioning gaze and Severus a gaze of relief.

"Oh Harry, are you okay? We were beginning to think you got lost or worse." James asked pushing Harry an arms length away to look at his face. When Harry didn't say anything or even look at his carrier, James placed a hand on Harry's cheek. Harry's attention snapped to his mother's eyes and let out a breath.

"Same thing happened in the plaza." Draco mumbled walking towards his carrier. Severus' eyes went wide and Tom raised an eyebrow.

"What was that Draco?" Tom asked. Harry's eyes snapped to Draco in a panic and James noticed.

"Harry, what's wrong?" James asked, Tom glanced at his mate and hatchling. Draco stiffened at James sentence and Tom glanced at Severus and Draco, dismissing them. Draco stepped forward almost hesitantly, Harry held a pleading look in his eyes but Draco was looking at Tom.

"Harry said he felt an ancient power like Master Tom's." Draco all but yelled out, Harry slumped defeated. Tom glanced back at Draco and Severus. Severus understood the message clearly and grabbed Draco and dragged him out of the office. Tom sat back in his chair and sighed.

"Harry, come here." Tom said opening his arms. Harry walked out of James' arms and over to Tom's. Tom leaned forward and released his deep navy leathery wings. Harry gasped and stared at the deep blue. Harry glanced back at the gasp he heard; James was gripping the bottom of his shirt. Harry was certain his mother's back was itching to release the light violet leathery wings, at the display of deep wings. Harry step closer and Tom pulled him into his lap and wrapped the wings around them.

"Harry what was Draco referring too?" Tom asked calmly.

"I was knocked down by something in the middle of the market. When I knocked into the person I thought I felt an ancient power, like yours." Harry said glancing into Tom's eyes. Tom unwound his wings and folded them behind his back.

"Nothing to worry about love, Harry simply ran into another Draconic." Tom said James visually relaxed and walked over to the pair.

"But father I've been around many Draconic, this one felt like you. Draco doesn't feel like you." Harry said with a frown on his forehead.

"You ran into another dominate Draconic. Probably another pack alpha." Tom ran his hand through the messy black locks and kissed Harry's forehead. "Go find the other children, tonight is your last together with them. Tomorrow you leave for Hogwarts, and you all will be busy with classes."

Harry nodded and crawled down from his father's lap and ran to his mother giving him a quick hug before leaving the room.

"Are you sure sending him to Hogwarts is the best idea, Tom? Wouldn't Durmstrang be a safer school? Harry would be far away from Dumbledore." James asked walking closer to Tom.

"You've nothing to worry about love. Severus and Remus will both be teaching at Hogwarts like always. Harry is a smart boy, he will not be tempted by the old coot." Tom said resting a hand on James' hip when James was close enough.

"I'm worried that Dumbledore will attack Harry." James whispered, Tom stood and rested his forehead on James's forhead while wrapping his arms around the submissive's waist.

"Harry has more then enough security o protect him. The other kids will ensure his safety. Dumbledore isn't stupid enough to attack a student in the open." Tom said, James sighed and cuddled into the firm chest.

"I hope you are right Tom."

X

"What if Draco lost him, we know he is distracted easily. Almost everything shiny catches his eye." Neville said pacing back in forth in front of the couch. The twins were sitting on said couch. "We should have sent a responsible adult with them."

"Now, now Neville. There is no need to insult Draco." Neville looked over his shoulder at his older brother, who was sitting in the corner in a single chair. Legs pulled up and a book resting on his knees. Oliver didn't look up from his book. "We all know Draco loves to shop. They probably went to multiple stores. Harry isn't one to oppose anyone."

"Which is why you should have gone to keep them on track." Neville almost yelled, George jumped and pulled Neville into his lap and wrapped his arm around him and nuzzled his nose against the junction between neck and shoulder.

"Calm down love. I'm sure they will be back soon. You can have a screaming match with Draco as soon as they return." George whispered into the younger werewolf's ear. Neville blushed. Seconds later Draco walked into the lounging room alone. 

"Where's Harry?" Neville snapped at Draco, Draco's eyes flashed red and he growled. "You lost him didn't you! That's why it took you so long to get back. You didn't want to face Master Tom's wrath for loosing his only hatchling, let alone the young submissive." Neville struggled against George's hold, which only seems to tighten.

"Shut up! I didn't loose Harry!" Draco lounged for Neville only to be intercepted by Fred.

"Whoa there fire breather. Neville is only concerned because you are alone." Fred said moving to the other side of the room with Draco. The two submissives glared at each from across the room. Oliver sighed and closed his book and stood. 

"Draco, where is Harry." Oliver asked calmly leaning over the chair he just vacated. Draco opened his mouth to respond when the door opened yet again. This time the young bright eye hatchling hesitantly shuffled into the room with a bright blush across his cheeks.

"I'm right here Olly. Father wanted to speak to me about the trip." Harry said looking down. Oliver hmmed and glanced at Neville raising a hand towards Harry.

"See little brother? Harry seems perfectly healthy and very much home." Neville huffed and crossed his arms as he stilled on George's lap. "Can you be released without attacking Draco?"

Harry's head snapped up at that comment and looked at Neville and George with panicked eyes before snapping to Draco who looked unharmed, just disheveled. Neville gave a curt nod but George didn't release him.

"Draco, can you be released and not attack Neville?" Oliver asked, Draco huffed but nodded anyways. Fred glanced back at Oliver.

"Very good, Fred and George if you would." Oliver said sitting back down in his chair. Fred let go off Draco and returned to his twin's side. George however did not release Neville. "George, I said you can release my brother."

"Yes you did Olly, however Neville never sits still in my lap for longer then 10 minutes. I think I will keep hold of my mate for a little longer." George said with a serious face. Oliver glared back at George.

"Neville is 11 George." Oliver growled, Harry stepped at that moment.

"George is Neville's destined. Surely you feel safe with Neville in George's care then others, right? Father often releases his wings when he feels mother uneasy. The comfort is visusal. Perhaps having Neville in his hold is the comforting hormones being released for werewolves." Harry blushed when everyone glanced at him. Draco ran up to him and cooed.

"Oh Harry you are so innocent!" Draco squealed, Harry blushed again but the confusion was on his face. Oliver smiled at the two and returned to his book with a sigh.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Harry said quietly. Neville smiled at Harry.

"Nothing Harry, don't worry about it." Neville said relaxing against George.

X

Remus and Sirius were holding back laugh. Standing on the opposite side of the door the cubs and hatchling were in.

"Little Harry is so innocently naïve its cute." Remus whispered, Sirius finally understood what Oliver was implying and glared at Remus.

"Keep your cub away from my baby pup." Sirius growled. Remus glanced at Sirius and walked away from the door. Sirius followed after him with a deep glare on his face.

"They are mates Sirius. You can't expect anyone is going to keep George away from Neville. I would be maimed if I tried." Remus said with a small sigh.

"Neville is barely 11. Surely he is too young to start courting." Sirius said the glare on his face was unmoving. Remus glanced over his shoulder.

"George just turned 13, completely the mating ritual is the furthest from his mind." Remus said shaking his head. Sirius opened his month, Remus gave his thinking face. "If I remembered correctly Siri, you were mated three days after Rab turned 13. How old were you?"

"That doesn't matter!" Sirius yelled. Remus stopped and looked up to the ceiling and then to the ground clearly faking to be deep in thought. Sirius' face was getting more red by the second.

"That's right!" Remus said hitting his fist in his palm and pointed to Sirius. "You were 11 correct?"

That was how Fenrir and Rabastan found their submissives. Remus was pointing a finger at Sirius with a hand on her hip. Sirius' face was beat red. Rabastan laughed at his mate's expense and Fenrir chuckled and pulled Remus to him.

"What have you done to Siri, Remmy?" Fenrir asked lip pressed against the submissive's ear. Remus gave a content sigh and leaned into Fenrir.

"Sirius tried to tell George was coming on to Neville to early. Neville is too young, he says. It seems Sirius forgets when you two finished the mating ritual Rab." Remus said with a smirk. Rabastan walked up to Sirius and wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist.

"Perhaps I should remind you." Rabastan laughed pushing his nose against the junction of neck and shoulder. Sirius blushed hard and buried his face into Rabastan's chest.

"George can't have Neville, he is too young. Surely you don't want to loose our baby pup." Sirius whined into Rabastan's chest.

"George values his life. He will not pursue Neville without permission." Rabastan said over his shoulder glaring at Remus and Fenrir. Both glared back.

"George can do as he pleases, as long as Neville expects his advances." Fenrir growled. "That is the rule. No one can interfere with a mate courting unless the submissive ask it."

The four began to glare at each other the tension was thick. James was walking down the hallway with Severus when they came across the two couples. James had a book in his hand and closed it and hit Fenrir and Rabastan on the head when he walked passed them. Both dominants growled and rubbed their heads. There was no malice in the growls and James raised a finger to his lips and smirked.

"Tom would not want to hear of this." James eye gleamed at the fear stricken expression on the two taller werewolves. James giggled and continued down the hallway going back to reading his book as he walked away. "Don't worry I won't tell the Master of the house of this dispute." James waved a hand over his shoulder and Severus smirked at the pairs and went to follow James.

"Sometimes I wonder who is really the master of this castle." Sirius said just high enough for the other three to hear.

X

Harry was changing into his sleeping shirt when his mother walked in a closed the door. Harry smiled at his mother and scurried into his bed and snuggled under the covers as james sat on the side of the bed.

"Mother, do you think I will meet the Draconic with the ancient power one day?" Harry asked with a sparkle in his eyes. James cocked his head to the side.

"You are a curious young thing aren't you?" James asked almost under his breath but Harry still heard him.

"Weren't you curious about father's power?" Harry asked cocking his head to the side mirroring his mother. James sighed and crawled up the bed to lay against Harry and wrapped his arms around the young hatchling.

"I will admit your father's power caught my attention." James said kissing Harry's temple. "but that's all it did. Your father had to work to get me to accept his courtship. You know submissives are completely in control of the bonding ritual."

"You decided to bond with father." Harry said his eyes sparkled in awe of his mother. James nodded at the hatchling with a smile.

"Your father offered me protection I didn't know I needed at the time. But he never left me to fight my battles alone. I accepted his bond in my 6th year at Hogwarts, it was his last year." James said still smiling.

"Isn't father a year older then you? Was he nervous he was going to loose you?" Harry asked with wide eyes. James shook his head and ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Your father was cool as a cucumber. Your father always gets what he wants. He would have pursued me even after his years at Hogwarts ended." James said rubbing Harry's head.

"Do you think I will find my bonded at Hogwarts?" Harry asked. James smiled at him.

"I'm sure you will find your bonded. At Hogwarts I'm not sure. Draconics are rare hatchling." James said with a soft smile. Harry nodded and closed his eyes and fell asleep. James kissed his temple one last time and left the room. Tom was leaning against the wall opposite of Harry's door. James smiled at his bonded and walked up to him.

"I feel as if our world is going to change." James said lowly, Tom gave a nod and led James towards their room.

X

 **So this has been in my head for a while. I will try to update my other stories soon but my mind keeps wondering. Love you all hope you liked the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver was walking with Harry holding his hand and keeping him close. Harry tightened the gripped on Oliver's hand and stepped closer. Draco and Neville were behind them nudging shoulders every now and then. George grabbed Neville and pulled him to his right side away from Draco. When Neville glared at George, George gave a side smirk. The little submissive blushed in response and walked a little faster.

"Now Harry, Draco and Neville. You should know if you get into Slytherin, you would answer to the King of Slytherin." Oliver said glancing at the three youngest. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"And who is the King of Slytherin?" Draco scoffed.

"No one knows." Fred commented from Draco's left. Harry glanced back at him with a confused face.

"How do you know there really is a king. How are you supposed to follow his orders if you don't know him?" Draco pressed again. "That's quite a title for a pompous person. Surely someone would see someone acting all high and mighty."

"He has this midnight black cobra, King, who sees everything and then Marcus Flint corrects the Slytherin's who are out of line." Oliver said, pulling Harry to a stop. The group of kids stopped and turned around towards the adults. Harry ran to his parents and hugged his mother tightly.

"So this Marcus is the King of Slytherin?" Draco questioned again. Fred shook his head and waved to his parents before getting on the train. Neville looked confused at his mate's twin and then to his mate.

"How can someone have so much power without a presence?" Neville asked his mate. George waved goodbye to his parents.

"Say goodbye to your parents love you won't see them until Christmas." George said. Neville walked back to his parents and gave them each a hug. Draco was fuming when Severus walked up to him.

"Draco, I will see you at the feast. Please do try to stay out of trouble, your father would not like to hear if you get in trouble." Severus said. Draco snapped his attention to his mother.

"You are the head of the Slytherin House, you would know who the King of Slytherin is." Draco said crossing his arms. Severus tilted his head to the side.

"King of Slytherin? I don't think I've ever heard a title like that. Have you Remus?" Severus said glancing at his fellow Professor. Remus shook his head. "See Draco, there's probably know such thing as the King of Slytherin. I'm sure it's just a rumor to keep you 1st years in line. Now run along, keep Harry safe. Be good."

Oliver let go of Harry's hand and Harry walked towards his parents. Harry looked up at his father and saw Tom was staring off to his left. Harry followed his gaze and saw a group of red heads. James tighten his grip on Harry before leaning down to Harry's level.

"Harry please be carefull. You mean the world to your father and me. We will send Nala with Severus, she wouldn't like the busy train." James said, he then kissed Harry's forehead and stood back up. Harry gave a small nod.

"Mr. Slytherin. Shouldn't you be at the ministry plotting against all things muggle." the man with Red hair asked. James pushed Harry towards Draco and the train.

"Mr. Weasley, so nice to see you." Tom said with a fake smile. Harry glanced at the man before grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him on the train. Draco and Harry boarded the train and found Neville waiting for them in one of the larger compartments . Harry sat down and stared out the window watching his parents being harassed by the two red headed adults.

"Draco." Harry whispered, Draco glanced at Harry and then back at Neville before sitting next to Harry. "Who are those adults talking to my father?"

Draco glanced over Harry's shoulder and scoffed. "That would be Mister and Misses Weasley. A very dedicated light family. Molly Weasley accuses Master Tom of torturing Mistress James into becoming the carrier of you. The Darkspawn." Draco said off-handedly. Neville snapped his attention up from the book he was reading.

"Don't believe what the Weasleys say, Harry. You are hardly a Darkspawn. You are probably the most innocent of us kids. I've never even seen you hurt a fly." Neville said glaring out the window. Draco turned to face Neville. The train jerked to a start and the 1st years became silent. Draco fed up with the silence said.

"Arthur Weasley is the father of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and Ginny Weasley. Bill and Charlie are neutral wizards. The first Weasley to be in fact. Percy and Ginny are the ever faithful children, following their parents lead and being blindingly light." Draco fake gagged and grabbed his stomach.

"What about Ron? Isn't there a fourth son. You didn't mention him on either side." Harry said looking at his two friends.

"That's because Ron hasn't declared anything. Although the rumor is that he has been disowned by the Weasley family."

"Disowned? For what reason?" Harry asked, the door to their compartment opened. The three first years glanced to the door and saw the twins standing behind Oliver who was standing in the doorway.

"We should change into our school robes before the hustle of 1st years." Oliver said, Harry huffed but stood to change anyways. Once they were all changed they settled into sitting in silence. Harry was reading History A: Hogwarts, sitting across from Oliver and next to Draco.

"Are you nervous Ollie?" Draco asked. Harry looked at Draco from the corner of his eye and then up at Oliver.

"Nervous for what Draco? Aren't you the one who is supposed to be nervous. You know with it being your first year and all?" Oliver asked looking at Draco. Fred chuckled and George wrapped an arm around Neville. Oliver glared out of the corner of his eye. Harry concealed a smirk.

"Isn't Viktor coming to Hogwarts for the year?" Draco asked. Fred glanced at Oliver and then back to Draco.

"Viktor?" Harry asked turning his head towards the blonde.

"The Bulgarian werewolf?" Fred asked tilting his head. Draco nodded. Harry tilted his head to the left. George pulled Neville onto his lap, Neville huffed.

"The Krum family? Why would Ollie be nervous by his own kind?" Harry asked the nearly bouncing blonde. Oliver's face paled.

"Enough Draco." Oliver said slowly. Harry gripped his chin and looked down in thought. The older werewolves were sweating.

"I've got it." Harry exclaimed, Oliver turned green and Fred paled.

"You do?" the three eldest asked at the same time.

"Viktor is a keeper right? Surely Viktor will be sorted into Slytherin for his temporary stay. You are asking if Ollie is nervous that Viktor will take his spot on the team." Harry said shyly when the faces of the werewolves began to smile largely by the end of Harry's answer.

"Not exactly-" Draco started to be cut off by Oliver. Neville giggled as George ran his hand up his side.

"He isn't a keeper." Fred said at the same as Draco. Harry looked around Draco to see Fred. Who was smirking.

"Yes Harry. You know Draco. Concerned for everyone." Oliver giggled nervously. The train came to a jerking stop. "Here already? Well off you go first years. We will see after the sorting."

Draco huffed pulling Harry with him. When they stepped out of the compartment Draco ran into someone both fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Get off! Get off! My father will hear about this!" Draco shouted trying to untangle himself. Neville stood behind Harry laughing, Harry bent to help them but Neville grabbed his arm.

"Let him be Harry. He needs to learn to get himself out of sticky situations." Neville said giggling between words.

"Stop squirming." the other boy mumbled. When the two boys finally separated themselves Draco saw brown dog ears on the others head. Draco almost missed them because they blended in with his hair. His face was flushed and noticed the bushy tail twitching behind him.

"Great another werewolf. Harry, can't we ever stumble upon our own kind?" Draco whined looking at Harry. Harry ignored his blonde friend and offered a hand to the mysterious boy.

"My name is Harry." Harry said smiling down at the werewolf cub. Said cub took the offered hand and stood only a couple inches taller than Harry.

"I'm Cedric Diggory." the boy said his ears flattening against his head. Neville tilted his head.

"Can't you hide your ears?" Draco asked the young werewolf. Cedric looked towards Neville but turned away with a deep blush.

"Diggory? Is that a potent werewolf line?" Harry asked looking towards Draco. Draco shook his head.

"Nothing comes to mind, but werewolves aren't exactly my creature Harry." Draco huffed motioning towards Neville.

"The Diggory's must have the recessive gene in them. When Cedric received his Hogwarts letter, most likely his werewolf attributes showed. Since they are so new to him there is no way he could become one with the wolf so soon. Thus the werewolf is at the surface proving its there."

"Look Neville he looks like you when you first met George." Draco pointed and looked back at Neville and the twin expressions over each shoulder. Harry looked between Neville's blush and George's smirk. Fred was staring at the boy they just met.

"Maybe George has that effect on people Draco." Harry said turning back to Draco. Draco shook his head and grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him along. Harry grabbed Cedric when they passed them. Oliver pushed the other werewolves out of the compartment door and pushed Neville towards the first years.

"Go on. Those two are more than likely going to scare the new submissive." Oliver said with a sigh. Neville yelped and jogged to catch up to the others.

"Do all werewolves have ears and a tail?" Draco asked the still blushing werewolf. Neville pushed Draco forward away from Cedric.

"Of course we do. Pureblood werewolves come into their attributes when they are young. Werewolves have an inner wolf, only when you accept and become come one with your wolf can you control the attributes. When you are born with them you have all of your young existence to adjust to your wolf. However if the werewolf grows into his attributes it takes a little longer to adjust. Imagine if you all of a sudden had all of you instincts telling you how to act. Just give it some time Cedric." Neville smiled towards the newest werewolf.

"Draconics are like that as well. However I don't think there is a such thing as a recessive gene." Draco said putting his chin in his hand. "Dragon instincts are way more intense. I feel sorry for anyone who just stumbles into Draconic inheritance. Right Harry. Harry?"

Harry was staring off to where the other years were loading onto carts completely frozen. Cedric glanced at Neville nervously.

"Is he okay?" Cedric asked Neville as Draco shook Harry.

"Harry!" Draco yelled, Harry snapped his attention back to Draco with a blush on his face.

"Sorry Draco what were you saying?" Harry's blush deepened.

"Harry that happened in Diagon Alley too." Draco said more to Neville then to Harry. Neville rolled his eyes and turned Cedric towards the giant in front off all the first years. Draco pulled Harry to stand next to Neville and Cedric.

"Alright you first years, four to a boat." the giant spoke.

"Clearly we missed the introduction. I can't imagine someone having that bad of manners. Come on Harry off to the boats." Draco said pulling Harry gently. Neville growled but pulled Cedric with them, the four got into a vacant boat waiting. The giant was at the front again.

"Everyone in a boat? Good." He turned forward again and pointed his umbrella forward and said "Forward"

All of the mini boats started to move forward following the lead boat. Cedric glanced over the side of the boat when Neville pulled him back up right.

"We are on the black lake." Draco said breaking the silence. "Rumors say there are merpeople and a giant squid residing in the black lake."

"Merpeople? Aren't they friendly?" Cedric said turning his question towards Neville.

"Actually, Merpeople are considered dark. Father knows them personally. Strange ambitions he says." Harry said off handedly looking out across the water. A couple of heads could be seen peeking over the top of the water, once the head was completely out of the water it gave a slight bow and dove under the water again. Harry blushed deepened.

"If merpeople are dark creatures doesn't that mean we should avoid them?" Cedric asked, the three other stiffened. Neville growled.

"Werewolves are considered a dark creature, are you going to avoid yourself?" Neville glared. Draco glared from his seat as well, Harry sighed.

"No, but that doesn't mean I have to associate myself with other dark creatures other than werewolves right?

"Diggory must have been a light family if not grey." Harry said slightly put off. Cedric looked confused at the glares and the broken look from his new found friends.

"Did I say something wrong?" Cedric asked.

"You just offended Harry and me in one sentence." Draco growled, Neville looked away from Cedric. "Draconics are dark creatures, Harry and I are both Draconics."

"It's quite alright Cedric. Once we get to the shore, you can distance yourself from us." Harry said with a sad smile.

"Do I have too? You three were the first to say anything to me. The other students just laughed at my ears." Cedric said dropping his head, his ears were dropped against his head. Draco rolled his eyes, Harry gave a real smile and nodded.

"Cedric you are welcome to hang out with us whenever." Harry said. Cedric perked up and smile at Harry.

X

"Now in a few minutes you will be sorted into your houses." an older woman with beady eyes covered by square glasses, and black hair tied back into a bun announced to the crowd of first years. "The four houses are Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Each house has it's own qualities and will become your family while you are here at Hogwarts. Triumphs will earn you points any rule breaking will result in a deduction of points."

Draco scoffed at her last comment but the crowd of first years followed her into the great hall. The students were looking up at the ceiling in a daze. Harry however was staring at the head table.

"The ceiling is charmed to match the outside sky. I read about in A History: Hogwarts." A bushy haired girl said behind Draco. Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed again.

"Look here Harry someone thinks they know everything about Hog- Harry?" Draco said but placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Harry mumbled. Draco blanched. Neville smirked at Draco's expression.

"How can you remember all those names?" Cedric asked in a whisper. Harry's eyes took a dark turn and his dragon was near the surface.

"I'd never forget the name of the man who almost took my mother from my father." Harry said clearly. The know it all from before stepped up next to Harry pushing Draco out of her way.

"Isn't Professor Dumbledore amazing? He saved the wizarding world from Grindwall and is keeping the new Dark Lord at bay. My name is Hermione Granger and I hope I'm sorted into Gryffindor just like he was." Draco bristled at the shove and nearly let a ball of flame at her head at the world amazing. Neville was quick slam his hand under Draco's jaw successfully shutting his mouth.

"I believe you would be better off in Ravenclaw with your vast amount of knowledge and obvious love of reading." Harry said with fake eagerness. Draco and Neville shivered at the tone immediately reminded of the Dark Lady. However the young girl didn't pick up on the dark tone.

"I think I'm to brave to be in Ravenclaw." The bushy haired girl said standing taller. Draco and Neville looked at each other and then back to Hermione. Neville went to step forward to pull the girl away from Harry when Harry fully faced the young girl.

"I take my pervious judgement back. You are not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw. Clearly any true Ravenclaw would know that being brave is just one attribute of the house Gryffindor, and not every student in that house is brave. It would be best if you stopped stereotyping all houses." Harry said with a calm tone, Neville imediately stepped between the two and pushed Harry to face the front of the room.

"Look Harry they are gonna start sorting us now." Neville said, Draco pushed the girl's shoulder and glared at her over his shoulder once he stood next to Harry. Cedric tilted his head and mumbled an apology before stepping up next to Neville.

"I am proud to announce that we have a transfer student for the year. We will begin the sorting with him. The elder lady from before opened the scroll and took the hat off of the stool.

"We missed the song." Harry grumbled under his breathe, Neville and Draco looked down confused at their youngest friend.

"Viktor Krum." The elder lady said, a boy that was a thin, dark, and sallow-skinned walked out towards the stool. He had a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows, the woman placed the hat on his head and the crowd went hush.

"I didn't know this Bulgarian was so popular." Harry said, Neville shushed him. Draco looked towards the Slytherin table and saw Oliver shifting around. Draco smirked and looked back towards the front.

"For a growing werewolf I said he is quite attractive, if Oliver is into that sort of thing." Draco said, Neville glared at him over the top of Harry's head.

"Shut up Draco." Neville whispered. Draco huffed and crossed his arms.

"SLYTHERIN!" Tha hat yelled, the slytherin table went up in a cheer. Viktor stood from the stool and walked to the Slytherin table, he met Oliver's eyes and sat down next to him. Oliver blushed like a tomato, Draco giggled and little but stopped when he was pinched by Neville.

"Now we will begin with the 1st years, when I call your name please come to the stool, I will place the hat on your head and it will sort you into your house." the elder lady then began reading off a list. A couple of students in the lady yelled "Cedric Diggory."

The swallowed and stepped forward after a comforting pat to the shoulder from Neville. After Cedric sat on the stool the hat was placed on his head, after careful consideration the hate yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" Cedric blushed deepened and walked to the table where he was greeted half heartedly. Fred visually deflated and George pat his back reassuringly. When Hermione's name was called she pushed past Draco and Harry and sat on the stool, she was sorted into Gryffindor. Harry shook his head as she trotted to her table and sat down. Half way through the list the elder lady yelled "Neville Lestrange."

Neville glanced at the slytherin table and received a thumbs up from his mate. Neville gulped and sat on the stool, a couple of seconds after the hat was placed on it's head the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" Neville let out a breathe and removed the hat, he politely bowed to the elder lady and walked to the table and sat down next to George, George squeezed his hand under the table. Remus gave a smile to George and faced back towards the students.

A couple of students later the lady yelled "Draco Malfoy." Draco stood proud and marched to the stool, before the hat was fully on his head the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!" Severus clapped loudly as Draco walked to the table to sit next to Neville. The two turned to Harry, who was ow standing alone looking nervous.

As the crowd of first years dwindled, Harry played with his hands looking down. The woman finally yelled "Harridan Slytherin." Harry stiffened and looked up towards the woman and the staff table. Remus and Severus smiled encouragingly and Dumbledor leaned forward as the boy stepped up to the stool. The entire school fell into a whisper as Harry walked to the stool but fell silent once the hat was placed on his head. The minutes ticked by, Draco started to get upset, Neville was looking green and the two adult submissives glanced at each other.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled, the slytherin table stood clapping and Harry blushed as the hat was removed from his head. He quickly walked to Draco and Neville and sat between the two, he looked towards the end of the table in a dazed look. Draco waved a hand in front of his face and Harry snapped his head towards him.

"You really need to stop spacing out Harry, that is very dangerous you know. Master Tom and Mistress James would kill us if something happened to you." Draco lightly scolded.

"I felt it again Draco. That power from the Plaza." Harry said, Draco shook his head and went to eat as the table was covered in food. Harry glanced back down the table but began eating when Neville placed food in front of him. Viktor bowed his head and spoke to Harry.

"It is a honor to meet you Princess." Viktor said, his accent was as thick as he was. Harry blushed and looked down towards his food.

"I wish people would stop calling me Princess." Harry mumbled, he looked back up to Viktor. "Please call me Harry."

"That vould be very insulting to our Lord and Lady. I could not call you that." Viktor said raising his head. Oliver shook his head and continued to eat.

"But being called a Princess by my friends is embarrassing." Harry said, he looked towards Neville and when Neville shurgged he looked back at Viktor. The Bulgarian werewolf had a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Friends?" Viktor asked, Harry nodded with a smile.

"You've been to the manor a couple of times before right? I consider you a friend." Harry said with a smile, Oliver blushed at that line and looked away from the younger ones.

"I vas not there to meet vith you-" Oliver gave a loud laugh and pushed Viktor's shoulder a little.

"Please Viktor, it will be easier on all of us if you just accept his friendship and call him Harry." Oliver said, Draco laughed into his hand and turned his head when Oliver glared at him.

"Excuse me." a small voice said behind them. The first years turned around and saw Cedric fisting his robes and blushing. Fred perked up at his arrival.

"Cedric? Is something the matter? Why aren't you sitting with your house?" Oliver asked, Fred reached out and pulled the small werewolf to him and pushed him to sit between him and George.

"Fred you can't just grab people." Neville scolded, Fred shrugged and made a plate for Cedric.

"No one was talking to me over at the Hufflepuff table." Cedric said in a small voice. Oliver glared at the other table and growled in the back of his throat. Viktor placed a hand on his lower back and Oliver stopped growling and blushed again.

"Are you feeling okay Oliver? You look a little flushed." Harry asked Neville snapped his attention to his older brother and smirked.

"Oh he is fine Harry, don't worry you pretty little head about it." Draco said. After the feast was over Dumbledore gave his speech and dismissed the students to their dorm rooms. Oliver stood from his place and spoke clearly.

"1st years follow me." Oliver said, Viktor stood up next to him and gave him a reassuring smile. The 1st years stood and said goodbye to Cedric, Fred's hand lingered on his shoulder and once Cedric stepped out of his reach Fred gave a small whine.

"Don't worry Fred we will see Cedric again." Harry said following behind Neville and George, Draco walked past Fred and gave his shoulder a pat.

X

Harry walked into his dorm followed by Neville and Draco, he let out an excited yelp and ran to the white cobra resting in his bed.

"Nala you are here! _I was worried I wasn't going to see you until tomorrow_." Harry said switching to parseltongue halfway through his sentence. Draco and Neville shivered when Harry spoke to the snake. The language was only ever used by the Dark Lord when he was speaking to Nagini and didn't want others to know what he was planning. Frightening indeed.

"Harry please for the sake of our hearts speak English." Draco mumbled. Harry looked back at Draco confused, Draco laughed nervously and waved him off.

" _The Master said I am to protect you while you are away from home."_ Harry tilted his head at his snake.

" _Protect me from what Nala?"_ Harry asked in a small whisper. The other boys were unloading their trunks.

" _Any harm. He didn't specify anything in particular."_ Nala said wrapping herself around Harry's shoulders. Harry stood and began unpacking his trunk as well.

"Hey Harry!" Draco shouted, Harry looked over his shoulder at a bouncing at Draco. "You should ask Nala to find the black cobra and find out who the King of Slytherin is!"

"Draco leave Nala alone. I'm sure she doesn't want to do your bidding." Neville said unpacking his sweaters. Draco huffed and glared at Neville.

"Don't act like you aren't curious!" Draco yelled, Neville stiffened and growled over his shoulder at Draco.

"Maybe your mother was right, and the King of Slytherin is just a myth." Harry said sitting on his bed. Draco and Neville snapped their attention to Harry and deflated at the cute picture. Harry was cuddled up with Nala nodding off. Neville and Draco gave one last glare and crawled into their own beds.

X

"A group of interesting 1st years don't you think boss?" a red-headed boy asked the tan skin boy behind him. The tan skin boy was sitting in the armchair and petting a black cobra softly.

"Very interesting indeed." The tan boy looked up to the red head. "This next couple of years should be interesting." The boy flashed a smirk and turned back to the fire, it flared up slightly before calming down again.

X

 **So there it is the next chapter to Dragons. I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think :)**


End file.
